Control
by MechaYourOwn
Summary: One-shot. Teacher!Danny, Young!Elsa. The king and queen were desperate enough to result to summoning someone to help with the problem. Of course, who better to teach control over ice than someone who originally completely lacked it?


**Note: Feel free to send me a request for a DP one-shot, crossover or otherwise. I can practically do anything (doesn't mean I will do it, though). So long as I recognize the fandoms, I'd likely be able to work with it.**

 **Fandoms: Frozen & Danny Phantom**

 **Word Count: 1586**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Characters: Danny Fenton, Elsa**

 **Warnings: Teacher!Danny. Unedited, so pardon any mistakes**

* * *

Danny paced nervously, hands shaking a bit. It wasn't cold in the gigantic ballroom the two rulers had directed him to, but there was an odd chill that seemed to linger throughout the castle. It was icy, calling to Danny's ghostly core.

When he had arrived in the past, the last thing he expected was for a queen, a king, and some kind of magician to be standing before him. The two royals had been desperate enough to result to summoning in hopes that someone could teach their daughter how to control her icy powers.

Danny had been given a very quick and simplified rundown. As soon as their daughter could control her powers, they'd send him back to his home, no questions asked (Danny easily forgot to mention it was the _future_ ).

He knew exactly what it felt like to not have control over ice. Thankfully, in his little bout of no-control, he'd only really hurt the bad guys and no one close to him. From what the king and queen told him, their daughter had hurt her sister, and they were desperate to raise their child in a way she wouldn't have to hide a huge part of who she was.

When Danny learned their last resort was to have their daughter never even brush her powers, to hide them deep inside, he'd been horrified. His ice powers had nearly killed him from the inside out; what kind of damage would it do to a young girl?

Danny quelled his shaking hands by putting them into his pockets, sucking in a deep breath. He wasn't so much nervous about being here, in the castle, but more about not being able to help the child. Hopefully, it would be like his brief instruct with Danielle. Danielle had picked up Danny's harder powers fairly well with his help, even if she didn't seem to have an affinity for ice. Danny really, _really_ hoped Elsa's ice powers worked similar to his.

The doors opened and the king walked in. Following him, the young blonde girl was staring at Danny cautiously. She was fairly short and looked very… pristine. Almost up-tight, really.

"Danny," the king began, giving him a small smile. "This is my daughter, Elsa." The girl stepped next to her father and stood proudly. It looked almost like a scene from a movie.

Danny nodded. "It's, er, nice to meet you, Elsa." His gaze fell down to her gloved hands, which Elsa was clenching tightly, as if she was afraid that any kind of loosening would make her powers go unleashed.

Elsa's face moved into a bit of a relieved smile, but she remained tense. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Danny."

Her father took a few steps back. "I'm going to leave for a while. I have some business with a messenger from Corona. This lesson can last until dinner, and after that, I'll have a maid direct you to your quarters."

Danny nodded, his blue eyes never leaving Elsa. "That's fine."

Without a moment of hesitation, almost as if he was _fleeing_ , the king left the room and closed the huge doors behind him. The curtains were all closed, the room was steadily growing colder (not that Danny was complaining), and it suddenly seemed too big and too silent.

No time like the present, right?

"Well, Elsa, I guess I should really introduce myself first." He held out his hand, generating a small amount of snowflakes to dance around it. "My name is Daniel James Fenton, though I prefer Danny. I'm going to be your ice teacher. I'll show you everything I learned from my friends, who taught me."

Elsa stared at the hand, mouth parted slightly in awe. Then, regaining herself like a young royal should, she lifted her hand to shake his.

Danny pulled his back quickly. "First rule: no gloves."

She glanced up at him, almost a ' _you can't be serious_ ' look, but Danny met her eyes and smirked. Surrendering, the princess slipped her gloves off. Much to Danny's surprise, snow appeared and began to dance around her hand. Elsa wiggled her fingers.

"Can I shake your hand now?"

Danny nodded, and the two icy hands were placed together in a firm, cold handshake.

It was _weird_. Elsa didn't seem to be "lacking all control," as her parents had put it. She had been able to control the degree and formation of the snow around her hand with ease. Maybe it wasn't control she was lacking, but acceptance.

Danny had _lacked control_. When he got his ice powers, nothing had ever been so sudden. It was normally meant to be a slow occurrence, but because of the necessity in the moment against Undergrowth, his core decided getting all the ice out right then was the best method. Danny had long since gotten over the stage where he feared his powers. With his powers being the only key to protecting people, his acceptance of them spawned more diverse powers.

Elsa, however, wasn't a ghost. Her ice powers didn't spawn from a ghostly ice core, but rather something more magical. It was easy to fear the unknown, and with fear, destruction would follow. Danny knew that personally from his Ghostly Wail, where his inability to fully control it had left him vulnerable.

"Elsa, can you control your ice?"

She shrugged. "Not… really."

"Is that what you think, or what your parents think?" Danny crossed his arms and took a step back, watching as Elsa played with some of the snowflakes in her hands.

"...My parents."

"I thought so." Danny lifted his leg and stepped down on the ground. Ice spread across the floor, coating a small circle around him in light frost. "Elsa, I think you've got pretty good control naturally. Can you do what I just did?"

The princess nodded. Lifting one leg, she stepped down. There was a soft, elegant blue glow as the ice spread out in a broad circle, covering Danny's little lair of frost. She glanced up, smirking a bit. "It's not hard. I would play with Anna like this all the time."

Ah. Anna had to be her sister.

"Well, then, Elsa, I don't have to teach you how to control your powers." Elsa seemed almost disappointed, so Danny quickly recovered. "I'm not leaving yet though! I mean, there's still things I can show you. But what I think you need to learn is how to accept your powers." He knelt down to her level, holding his hand palm up. An ice crystal formed, spinning around rapidly with blue beauty. "Ice is a beautiful thing. It can be fun and pretty. It can be used to create. You shouldn't fear your powers, Elsa. That's where your lack of control stems. Anytime you get too afraid, your powers will retaliate." He held out the crystal to her, and Elsa took it, staring at it with a smile.

"Second lesson. Elsa, you gotta learn to let it go."

* * *

"You're leaving already?"

After a week of instructing Elsa carefully, as well as telling her a few stories about his ice powers, Danny decided it was time he attempt to head home. Elsa seemed to understand exactly what she needed to do. She was a very bright and caring girl and Danny honestly believed that she would make an amazing queen.

The first thing he'd do once he got back was Google her.

Danny nodded, giving her a sad smile. "Yeah. I have friends and family that need me back home."

Next to Elsa, the red-haired princess raced forward and threw her arms around Danny. Anna had been involved in a few of the simpler lessons and nothing dangerous had happened. In fact, Anna had been crucial in getting Elsa to embrace her powers again. The red-haired princess was probably the one who needed to learn the most control, as amusing as Danny found that to be.

"But we love you!" the child exclaimed, fists balling up the shirt Danny was wearing.

Danny looped an arm around her, unable to stop smiling. "I'll find a way to visit somehow." And he would. Perhaps Clockwork would let him stop by every so often, or he could always ask Frostbite to borrow the Infi-Map. "I promise."

Anna looked up at him, cheeks rosy and tear-stained. Danny felt a pang of guilt for leaving as soon as the two children got close to him. Who knew you could get attached to two kids so quickly?

Danny held out his other arm. "Elsa, come on and give me a hug." The older princess didn't need any more egging on as she ran up and threw herself into the two of them, hugging Danny with a strength he hadn't known she possessed.

"If you don't visit, we'll find you," Elsa threatened. "We-we'll search the entire planet. We'll use magic again and summon you! Or-"

"I promise, Elsa. I'll visit sometime."

The two princesses let him go at the same time and Danny stood up. He ruffled Elsa's hair and gave Anna a small pat on the head before he turned towards the king and queen. The two elder royals were smiling slightly, whether it be from Elsa's new acceptance of the heart-warming goodbyes, Danny honestly couldn't tell.

But the magician guy had said the incantation before Danny could open his mouth to speak to them. The next moment, Danny found himself in his room.

As soon as he could, he'd go talk to Clockwork.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
